mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumin Han
Jumin Han (real name: Jumin Han) is one of the Deep Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. He is the son of a rich family and the heir of the C&R Company. He is always on business trips and only talks about work or something mature, which is why he doesn't know the youth slang or commoner food. Jumin loves to talk about his cat "Elizabeth 3rd" and about how beautiful she is. But no matter how rich he may be, he hates gold-diggers and also the girlfriends of his father. Personality Jumin is a quiet, serious and cautious man who really acts like an adult. But even if he acts and talks like an adult he is interested in the young slang and loves to talk about cats especially Elizabeth 3rd. He often sees situations objective and wants others to be like this. He is a workaholic and it's not rare to see him how he works Jaehee to the bone. Jumin doesn't care about others opinion so he lives his life by his own and how he thinks is right. Jumin doesn't really care about relationships with others because he thinks it doesn't worth it and he just needs to focus on this work and his cat Elizabeth 3rd. He doesn't show many emotions. It is normal for someone his status to live luxuriously but he hates it if someone only likes him because of his money. He doesn't care if others are jealous of him because of his lifestyle and income. Jumin has his own humor which the most RFA members can't quite understand and at most times isn't that funny. But even though Jumin seems to be like the perfect man he makes like every human mistakes and you shouldn't condemn him because of that. Appearance Jumin is a tall young man with a slim body. He is 183 cm (72.05 inches) tall and he weighs 78 kg (171.9 pounds). He has messy and spiky brown to black hair with his bangs parted to his right side. He has grey to black eyes which are sharp. And Jumin has a very pale complexion. He is often seen wearing his formal suit even when he is in his penthouse. It consists of a striped long white shirt a black vest, jacket, tie, pants and shoes. Background Story Deep Story Good Ending Normal Ending Bad Ending Connections Jaehee Kang Zen V Yoosung 707 Rika Trivia *Jumin knows a lot about wine but he doesn't really like to drink alcohol. *His cat "Elizabeth 3rd" is a Persian cat. **She was a gift from Rika and V to Jumin so that he doesn't feel lonely. **Her name was given to her by V. *He got a book from Rika which he should read if he can't sleep. *Jumin and V are childhood friends. *Jumin doesn't like commoner food. *Jumin is 26 years old in the English game, and 27 years old in the Korean game (based on a different age-counting system, wherein a newborn is counted as 1 at birth) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deep Story